


Part Time Replacement

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [8]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Daemons, Flirting, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Watanuki just doesn't know what to make of this new guy, douwata - Freeform, guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Doumeki has to go out of town for a week or so, so Watanuki gets a guardian spirit in the archer's absence. But as time goes on, Watanuki realizes that he actually misses Doumeki... and when Doumeki returns, he and the guardian are slightly antagonistic towards each other. <strike>(basically)</strike></p><hr/><p>"Hello, Kimihiro-kun," the man said, and smiled, a flash of light against the tanned skin and pale lips,</p><p> </p><p>and Watanuki's heart thumped in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Time Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorotheian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorotheian/gifts).



> Prompt by [Dorotheian ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorotheian)! I think I altered it a little bit? I couldn't find the prompt in all my Tumblr stuff, so I hope this is close. Annnnnddd it got way longer than I intended but I suddenly got feels for my 'other guy'. I'm sorry and not sorry, as usual~ I guess I cannot half arse things.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, it was a ball!
> 
> and its pronounced Za-care-ius, like Aquarius, man i just want to add that i really like my own oc lol >3
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki looked up at the man, impossibly tall with long, obsidian hair and skin a deep shade of walnut, and yes, he was staring, but what was he supposed to do when, on top of all of that, the man had wings - actual wings! - the color of the moonless night.

"Hello, Kimihiro-kun," the man said, and smiled, a flash of light against the tanned skin and pale lips,

and Watanuki's heart thumped in his chest.

　

　

"Zacharias!"

"Yuuko!"

Watanuki watched from the doorway as the winged man and Yuuko hugged, feeling a mixture of irritation and wonder at the same time. Yuuko certainly had a myriad of friends, and yet... he was probably just another drinking buddy, or someone that wanted something, and this probably... definitely... did not bode well for Watanuki.

"It's been a long time," the man said cordially, pulling Yuuko's chair out for her to sit down.

"It has indeed, Zacharias." Yuuko sat, folding her long kimono out of the way of the table legs. "We don't have enough time to spend together."

"But luckily," he replied, folding his hands, resting his chin on them, "we seem to have a reason to work together again."

Watanuki froze when both Yuuko and her visitor turned to look at him at the same time. Like some sort of twin, animated puppets. Both with the same, identical smile on their faces.

Well, he was found out. He pushed the door open, carrying in the tray of saké and snacks for the both of them. He set it down on the table and tried to avoid both of their gazes because there was something was going on, and it was going to involve _him_ -

"Watanuki, this is Zacharias. Zacharias, this is Watanuki, as you know."

He didn't sound like he was from Japan, either in name or accent. American, maybe? Although, not exactly. Watanuki stepped back and bowed slightly. "Welcome to the shop, Zacharias-san."

"Zacharias-san?" Zacharias raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I like the term. Makes me feel old," he said with another bright smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"But you _are_ old, Zacharias~"" Yuuko interrupted.

Watanuki turned to glare at her. "Yuuko-san!" Seriously, didn't she have any tact? She hadn't even started drinking yet, was it going to be another one of those nights?

"Oh, ignore her, Kimihiro-kun," Zacharias said pleasantly, passing his hand against Watanuki's arm almost condescendingly. "Yuuko's always been this way, I'm sure you know."

"Uh... yeah."

"Don't talk bad about your employer, Watanuki! And after I summoned Zacharias here for you specifically!"

Watanuki stopped, and looked back at her - he was barely able to tear his gaze away from Zacharias's wings, because, well, they were... magnificent - with some confusion. "What do you mean? Wait, did you say _summoned_?"

"Zacharias is a daemon."

"What???"

Zacharias laughed, propping his chin on his hand again. "I see she is just as mysterious as ever, keeping secrets. Did you think, perchance, the wings were fake?" he asked curiously, looking at Watanuki.

"No, I..." Watanuki pursed his lips. "Um, I'm sorry. I'm a little confused." He looked at Yuuko. "Why did you summon a daemon for me? And why a daemon? Aren't those... er..." He glanced between Zacharias and Yuuko, and then lowered his voice. "Supposed to be bad?"

" _Daemon_ , Watanuki, not demon." Yuuko sighed. "And he can hear every word you say. He can hear the blood pulsing in your veins. He's here to protect you, of course."

Between the thought of this... _daemon_ hearing something like his _blood_ , combined with the little additional statement of 'protect you', he was dangerously close to an information overload.

"Protect me from... what?" he asked slowly.

Yuuko beamed, near childlike joy written across her face. "Spirits, of course~"

"Wha-" Watanuki huffed. "Yuuko-san, don't make fun of meee!"

"But I'm not, Watanuki. Remember you were complaining that Doumeki-kun's going to Beijing for that archery competition?"

Watanuki frowned. "I wasn't complaining. I was _pleased_."

"Yes, that," Yuuko said dryly. "Well, it's inconvenient, isn't it? What with the spirits and all? If Doumeki-kun's going to be out of town, who's going to walk you home each night?"

"Doumeki does not walk me home each night!"

The soft laughter from his side startled Watanuki out of his argument with Yuuko. Their guest... Zacharias, laughing at them, laughing at him. Watanuki looked away, heat rushing into his face.

"The point is," Yuuko continued as though Zacharias wasn't there, "you need someone to be with you for the next week. Since Doumeki-kun is gone, Zacharias can accompany you when you need to go out. Daemons are a sort of guardian spirit, so this was the next best possible solution."

Watanuki looked away from her - how dare her assume that need someone, he'd been alone for years since his parents had died, he didn't have Doumeki then, but _no_ \- and looked at Zacharias again.

Something about him was just... _overwhelming_.

He made Watanuki flustered. Just...

" _Ugh!_ "

Zacharias raised an eyebrow. Just one perfectly even eyebrow. Cocky, self-assured. Were all guardians like that? Except this one seemed _amused_ , something Doumeki was incapable of.

"Sorry!" Watanuki hastened. "I didn't mean- I meant... I have to have someone protect me _again_."

"Better to be protected than unprotected," Zacharias replied brightly. "It prevents all sorts of unfortunate surprises, now doesn't it?"

Oh _jeez_.

Yuuko laughed and toasted her saké against Zacharias's and were these two, like, dirty drinking buddies???

"I'm at your disposal, Kimihiro-kun." Zacharias gave him another of the polished smiles, and toasted towards him before sipping his saké.

For some reason...

... that didn't exactly make him feel better.

　

 

**Day One**

Zacharias was an odd person. Person being relative, of course, although Watanuki realized on the first time they went out that people could _see Zacharias_. Actually see him.

"I'm attracting too much attention, aren't I?" Zacharias said thoughtfully, watching a group of passerby walk down the frozen foods section.

"No. Well. Maybe." Watanuki glanced over his shoulder. "I'm used to being stared at, though."

Zacharias turned a sparkling gaze on Watanuki. "Because of the spirits. Right?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah. Uh... can't..." he trailed off, and then pushed on relentlessly. The best way to get to know people, right? And he had this guy for a _week_. "Can't people see your wings?"

"Hm?" Zacharias glanced over his shoulder. "Oh." He ruffled his wings. "No. Only those who can see the other world can. Like you. Feel special?"

Watanuki scoffed. "Oh, yeah."

Zacharias hummed, and chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude, wasn't it?"

"No, no, it's... the truth." Watanuki shook his head. "And your wings are much better than most of the things I see. _And_ you're better looking than that Doumeki!" He bristled, and thought about Doumeki, who was probably on the plane now, and thought _good riddance, you arrogant jerk, you don't get bento for a week._

Zacharias looked at him.

And looked at him.

And looked at him.

Oh jeez, was this what was going to happen the entire week? Zacharias was going to torture him by shredding his nerves and why the hell did this guy make him so not exactly nervous but jittery and he was sure that he was blushing again damn it at least Doumeki didn't do this-

"Oh, Kimihiro-kun," Zacharias teased, nudging his shoulder. "You're so easy to tease!"

Watanuki groaned and slumped his forehead against the freezer door. He knew now why Yuuko and Zacharias were friends.

　

 

**Day Two**

"Yuuko sends you on jobs often?"

Watanuki looked up at Zacharias. How could someone be so tall?? "Uh huh. I'm paying off the debt for my wish."

"Your wish," Zacharias said thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking...?"

"For me not to see spirits anymore," he replied sullenly. It seemed hopelessly far off. Unattainable, even, as a small spirit scuttled out from a nearby fence. Both his and Zacharias's eyes tracked its movements.

"I see."

But Yuuko was Yuuko, and she would make good on her wish. Watanuki knew that. So, there was no point in crying over spilled milk, so to speak.

"Either that, or she just loans me out and accepts the payment herself!" he continued, stomping ahead.

His companion laughed and, ever the faithful - companionable - guardian spirit, followed after him.

　

 

"Stay there!"

"Wh-Wh-Wha-"

Watanuki didn't have time to stutter out the words as the billowing plume of spiritual smoke came rushing towards him; instead, he closed his eyes and threw his arms up over his eyes and held his breath, as if that would help.

And there was the sound of displaced air and darkness cast over him, not oppressive of a spirit pressing down on him but something like shade from an umbrella. He lowered his arms slightly.

Zacharias was standing in front of him, wings outstretched (and that was where the shadows were coming from, they were huge and all encompassing and oh gosh) and darkness crackling from his fingertips like electricity made of shadows. The spirit was gone and the stench of it replaced with something as equally foul, a cross combination of burnt flesh and incense. It didn't settle his stomach, or his nerves, and he dropped to his hand and knees in half relief, half exhaustion.

He could _not_ keep doing this.

"Kimihiro-kun." Zacharias crouched in front of him, hand on his back and his shoulder, genuine concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Watanuki nodded jerkily. "Yeah, I'm just..." No words expressed the sentiment; he blew out a breath with a general displeased noise and sat back.

Zacharias nodded and moved back, although he stayed crouched in front of him. Protectively. Guardian spirit. "Well," he said, pushing his fingers into his long, dark hair and whisking it from his face, "that could have been disastrous!"

Watanuki laughed weakly. "Yeah..." He pushed himself to his feet, standing with his daemon. "Well, at least you could see it. Doumeki is usually the one who exorcises them, but he can't see them, so..."

He trailed off, realising the gravity of that statement. Zacharias could see them. Maybe theoretically he was one of them, but he could _see_ them. Watanuki wasn't the only one, now.

His fingers shook, and he curled his fingers into his palm.

　

 

**Day Three**

Watanuki lost sleep over preparing a bento for Zacharias, and he didn't regret it at all when he nearly fell asleep in class that day.

He owed him, after all.

Besides, for the past three days, he'd nearly been forgetting to not make an extra bento.

Making one for Zacharias wasn't any trouble, no.

　

 

**Day Four**

Watanuki blinked at the empty stairwell around him.

Doumeki was gone, and Himawari had work from the teacher.

So, Watanuki was eating his lunch in silence.

"... Tch. It's too bad Zacharias can't come to school with me," he muttered to himself, and snapped the chopsticks a little more forcefully than he intended.

　

 

"Oh. You're not drinking age," Zacharias said, wide eyes and definitely disappointed. "I wanted us all to go out drinking tonight." Definitely Yuuko's friend.

"We can drink here!" Mokona announced. "Watanuki, prepare the saké!"

"I can't drink here, either! I'm still not of age!" Watanuki retorted, making a grab for the black pork bun. "If I'm here or there, it doesn't matter!"

"But Zacharias wants to drink with you!"

"That's irrelevent to the law!" Watanuki retorted.

"Oh, well." Yuuko glided into the room, her hair falling in damp strands from her bath. "Watanuki can't handle his liquor, anyway."

Watanuki stopped. "Hey, I can so!"

Yuuko leaned closer to Zacharias. "He couldn't even handle _nectar_."

Zacharias tilted his head with his signature, secretive smile. "That's adorable."

Watanuki winced as his ears burned, and the retort jumped to his lips out of reflex and habit. "It's not adorable!"

Another raised eyebrow and - wasn't that lacking in response? Watanuki raised his chin and prepared to continue... and then stopped because he realized what he was waiting for and no, he was not waiting for the blunt, dry response of _"you're too loud"_ because that was Doumeki's line and this wasn't Doumeki, this was Zacharias, and...

And?

Something felt off, for an instant.

Watanuki inhaled sharply and caught Mokona when the pork bun wasn't looking, giving him an excuse to let the conversation drop.

　

 

**Day Six**

"Do you fly?"

"Hm?"

Watanuki nodded at Zacharias's wings. It was a question that he hadn't gotten around to asking, although a pointless one, honestly. "I mean, you've been walking everywhere with me, so..."

"I can fly," Zacharias replied, looking over the rims of the glasses he was wearing as he read, glasses that Watanuki was sure that were for entertainment so much as show because he couldn't possibly need them, being a daemon. "Would you like to try?"

" _Flying?_ "

He sounded incredulous at first, and then the reality filtered through. He'd been flying before. On the back of a winged beast with a big mouth and on a Karasu Tengu's board and a cloud of fireflies with Doumeki at his side every time, and the novelty was wearing off and it just sounded... not like fun right now.

"Maybe later," he muttered.

Zacharias smirked, and looked back at the book. "Chicken."

Watanuki perked up. "I am _not_ a chicken!"

The banter wasn't unwelcome, but it wasn't... _normal_ , either.

And wasn't that the point? _Normal_?

　

 

**Day Seven**

"Doumeki-kun will be back later tonight, won't he?" Yuuko asked, watching Watanuki run her bath.

"I guess, how should I know?" Watanuki replied, fishing for the stopper to plug the drain.

"Have you been having fun with Zacharias?"

Watanuki found the stopper. "That's not really the point of all this, is it?"

"So you want Zacharias to leave."

"No." Watanuki straightened up. "He's pretty interesting, considering some of the things I've run across."

"But..."

"But what?" Watanuki scowled, and dried his hands on his apron. He stood up, and reached for the towel to wipe off the mirror.

"There's a but there."

"There's no but."

"Sure..."

Watanuki clenched his hand into a fist. "What? I know you're thinking something, what?"

Yuuko leaned over, poking Watanuki in the cheek. "You~ miss~ Doumeki-kun~"

"I do _not_!" Watanuki scuttled back, and nearly fell into the bath for his troubles.

" _Really_ ~?"

"... Yeah," Watanuki replied stubbornly.

He just took a second too long.

No, of course he didn't miss him.

"Your bath will be ready in a minute," he declared. "I'll go get your beer." And that was his reason for striding out of the room, that was all.

　

 

**Day Eight**

"Oi."

Something decidedly weird happened when the voice behind him spoke. Something in Watanuki's stomach jumped clear up to his throat while his skin crawled with irritation. It was that strange combination that made him pause enough mentally for Doumeki to catch up with him, and when Watanuki zoned back in, Doumeki was staring at him intently.

"Uuuwah-" Watanuki stepped away from his too close look, glaring towards him. "What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Doumeki looked ahead. "You seem fine."

"Well, of course I'm fine, you jerk! I don't need you here 24/7 to stay safe, besides, I had a daemon with me for the past week and he was sure as hell more companionable than you!"

"A daemon?"

"Yeah, and they can actually see the spirits, unlike you, you useless oaf!"

　

 

"Welcome back, Doumeki-kun."

"Welcome home, welcome home!"

"Don't say ‘welcome home’ like he lives here!" Watanuki groaned, dropping his head. Things were exactly the same as they were before.

"So, you're Shizuka-kun."

Watanuki glanced up at the now familiar voice, looking across the room as Zacharias walked in. He was cloaked in an silk indigo kimono, solid save for a pattern of flames embroided in silver up the back. He still had that air, of being able to break even the most calm facade, of turning anyone to putty in his hands if he wanted. Watanuki wondered how Doumeki would hold up to him.

Doumeki looked up at Zacharias - Watanuki wasn't the only one, Doumeki had to look up, too, ha! - with the same blank face as always.

"Doumeki-kun, this is Zacharias," Yuuko explained. "He was staying with our Watanuki for the past week, since you weren't here to take care of him."

"How many times-" Watanuki started.

"Kimihiro-kun tells me that you're not a very friendly person," Zacharias said.

Watanuki staggered to a stop. "Wait, wh-" He hadn't said that, had he? Surely implied it, but...

Doumeki slid his gaze over to Watanuki. "Really."

Watanuki blinked.

"Really," Zacharias continued, folding his arms over his chest. "Kimihiro-kun is a good partner. I've had a most pleasant time for the past week, and so has he."

Watanuki swallowed. Why did this suddenly feel like a showdown? Between his guardian daemon and his guardian... archer? "Guys..." They both looked back at him. "Oh, uh... the food's going to get cold."

Doumeki stepped out of his shoes and padded past Zacharias without another word. "Did you make the okonomiyaki?"

"Of course I made okonomiyaki," Watanuki muttered, glancing back at Zacharias. He was watching them, and Watanuki couldn't shake his gaze even when he looked away. "That's what you said you wanted, a week ago, right?" He followed Doumeki out of the room.

　

 

"Kimihiro-kun, you've got food, just there."

"Wha-"

No more than had he been about to articulate words did Zacharias lean over and take his face in his hand, tilting his head up to wipe away whatever was apparently on his face.

Watanuki wanted to _die_.

For whatever reason.

Probably because Doumeki was there.

Doumeki, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes like he'd done something really stupid, and he hadn't so-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Watanuki grumbled, grabbing the soy sauce from the table and turning back to his food.

　

 

"Gochisousama."

"Can I help you clean up?"

"What? Oh, no, I mean, this is your last day here, I can't ask you to help clean up-"

Zacharias plucked the plate from Watanuki's hand. "I insist," he said cheerfully, and brushed past his shoulder to carry dishes into the kitchen.

Watanuki blinked in surprise, both because someone was helping him and because Zacharias was... acting a little differently. Or maybe this was just how he acted all the time. Watanuki didn't really... know the guy.

But if there was one guy he knew, it was Doumeki. Watanuki held out his hand for Doumeki's plate without looking.

Doumeki was silent and unmoving and then- he stood up, taking his plate without a word into the kitchen.

Watanuki stared after him. "Wh-What's going _on_?"

Yuuko chuckled over her drink. "Will wonders never cease indeed," she murmured, and Watanuki didn't like that smile on her face. What was going on that he was blind to?

But, jeez, he couldn't leave Zacharias and Doumeki in the kitchen together, he didn't know what would happen. Maybe there could only be so many Watanuki protectors in one room, he thought sardonically, and hurried into the kitchen.

　

 

"Well, it's been fun, Kimihiro-kun," Zacharias said pleasantly. "But I'm afraid I've more duties to fulfill, and since your safety is assured with this man..." He looked over towards Doumeki, who was playing butanoshippo with Maru and Moro and Mokona. "I have no choice but to take my leave now."

"Oh, um." Watanuki rocked back on his heels. "I was going to make you something, but I got busy with dinner tonight, so I didn't get the chance."

Zacharias held up his hand. "Don't worry, Kimihiro-kun. You already cooked for me once, and I'll remember the taste fondly. Your human food is very good."

"It's your turn, Doumeki-kun!"

"It's your turn!"

"Pay attention, you're going to lose!"

Watanuki glanced over at the ruckus, and Doumeki, who was staring at them, again. He gave him a dirty look and looked back at Zacharias. "I'm glad that you liked it. So, thank you." He licked his lips nervously. Nervous? Was he nervous? He must have been. "I appreciate you helping me out the past week."

"Not at all. The pleasure was all mine. I hope to come back and see you again sometime, Kimihiro-kun." Zacharias leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Z-Z-Zacharias-san...!"

Maybe it was a daemon custom, maybe it was, maybe it was...

"Doumeki-kun has to take the cards!"

"Doumeki-kun lost the attack!"

"Doumeki's losing!"

Zacharias pulled away. "Until next time, Kimihiro Watanuki."

One minute he was there, and the next, he was gone, and Watanuki was left blinking into the space where the daemon had been, in utter surprise.

　

 

"How are you still functioning?"

Doumeki glanced sideways at him. "Hm?"

They were in the entrance and Watanuki was still tying his shoes as he spoke, directing the question to the only companion left conscious in the shop. "I meant, you've been out of the country for a week and you come back and drink and play card games and clean up after _dinner_ ," he said, vehemently, because he didn't get it, still. "How are you not tired?"

Doumeki shrugged and stood up.

Watanuki sighed. "Well, I'm exhausted." He finished tying his shoes and stood up, grabbing his bag. "I can't wait to go home and sleep."

Doumeki didn't respond, which at least that wasn't a surprise. Watanuki had had enough of those for the week.

"I just wanna get back to a normal routine," Watanuki complained. "I've got enough weird to last a lifetime."

"You didn't like the daemon?"

"No, Zacharias-san was fine. I mean, he was a little strange, but he was nice to hang out with." Watanuki rubbed the back of his neck, and opened the door for them. "Maybe some times."

"Some times?"

Watanuki looked at him, glancing up from Yuuko's walkway.

Doumeki didn't look back at him, but the look on his face was slightly more intense than Watanuki was used to seeing on him. "Not... all the time?"

"What?"

Doumeki didn't answer.

"Hey." Watanuki stopped. "What's your problem? You've been acting weird every since you came to the shop!"

Doumeki came to a standstill, looking back at him.

"What?"

Doumeki seemed to roll his eyes. Maybe. Only a bit. "Moron," he muttered, and continued walking.

"What!" Watanuki unrooted his feet from the pavement. "What do you mean, moron?!"

"I mean, you're a moron."

"What are you talking about? What did I do now?"

"Nothing."

"No, I want to know. You think you can just come back and talk to me like you weren't replaced for a whole we-"

Doumeki grabbed his shoulder and Watanuki staggered back from the force of pressure against his body; his back hit the fence hard and Doumeki was kissing him.

Doume-

Doumek-

Doumekiwaskissinghimwhatthehellwasgoingon!!!!!

Watanuki grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back.

Doumeki actually had the lack of presence of mind to stumbled back a step, clearly caught off guard. Well, at least that was both of them!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Watanuki yelled, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. "What- just- what is _going onnnnn_?"

Doumeki raised his own hand to his own lips, almost as if in a daze. "... What does it look like?"

"I think the whole world's gone crazy!" Watanuki stared at him. "Between you and Zacharias-san-"

Doumeki narrowed his eyes.

"... You're acting like you're jealous but you don't have any reason to be!" Watanuki faltered, rethinking the statement. "You don't... you don't... right?" Why had his mouth suddenly gone so dry? What he was thinking... couldn't... be true, right?

"Of _course_ I do," Doumeki retorted.

Watanuki gaped at him. "W-What...?"

Doumeki looked away. "... _Moron_..."

"You-" Watanuki stopped. "You..."

Seriously between Zacharias and Doumeki, a guy didn't know what to do with all the attention and, sure, he'd missed Doumeki while he'd been gone and Zacharias had been nice at first and different but Watanuki liked what he had but he didn't know if he liked it liked it, like that, like liking Doumeki, in the way that Doumeki clearly liked him and he had to be dreaming because Doumeki had just come out and come out to him and come out to him by kissing him because he was in love with him-

"... I'd rather you," he muttered.

Doumeki glanced up.

Watanuki looked off to the side. "... Rather than Zacharias. ... I don't even know the guy... really..."

Was that surprise on Doumeki's face? Surely not. But then again, everything else was a mess right now, so maybe...

"... and the... thing." He touched his lips briefly. "... wasn't bad."

Now Doumeki's eyes were definitely wider.

... Good that someone else was surprised by the day's events, too. They were always together. They always did everything together. Didn't they?

" _Really_?"

"Well, I didn't say it for my health! Jeez, at least Zacharias _listens_ -"

Doumeki pressed him back against the fence and kissed him again. Rough and unexperienced and determined.

Oh he's jealous. He's jealous. That's what this is about.

"Moron," Doumeki muttered.

"Hey!"

"Moron..." Doumeki's fingers curled around his shoulder. Possessive. Protective. "Moron." He kissed him again, and again, butterfly kisses that Watanuki couldn't possibly know how to respond to because _this_ was his first kiss. And second, and third, and...

Doumeki slumped over, arms supported against the fence and his head tucked against Watanuki's neck. " _Moron_."

"Yeah, you could stop saying that." Watanuki hesitated, and then looped his arms under Doumeki's and wrapped them around his back. "Maybe. Idiot."

"Don't you know me by now," Doumeki muttered, voice muffled against his skin.

Watanuki laughed slightly, nervous and unsure, a little bit strangled. He closed his eyes. "Yeah. I do."

　

 

"That worked well."

"Hmhm. Did you doubt me, Zacharias?"

"Haha... never, Yuuko."


End file.
